1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction that secures a washer tube arranged in an automobile to a grommet, and more specifically, is arranged by securing a washer tube, in which window washer fluid flows to a spray nozzle, to a grommet extending between a vehicle panel and a door panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when contaminates adhere to the front window glass or rear window glass of an automobile, a spray nozzle mounted to the hood or rear door sprays washer fluid onto the window glass and the wipers wipe the glass surface to remove the contaminates.
Normally, the washer fluid is stored in a specified tank inside the engine compartment and is supplied to the spray nozzle through a washer tube formed from a resin or a rubber elastomer.
The applicants offered a construction in which a washer tube was arranged in a vehicle panel in Japanese Patent Publication 11-321576 and as shown in FIG. 8, the washer tube 1 is arranged together with the electrical wire group W by opening a required gap in the washer tube 1, mounting a hand clamp 2, wrapping a tape T around the electrical wire group W in which the washer tube 1 is placed, and inserting and latching a latch assembly 2a of the hand clamp 2 in a latch hole 3a cut into a vehicle panel 3.
In addition, when linking a washer tube to a spray nozzle installed in a rear door, the washer tube 1 must extend between the vehicle panel and the door panel. As shown in FIG. 9, the washer tube, with electrical wire group W, is inserted and passes through the inside of a small diameter tube 5 of a grommet 4 that extends between the vehicle panel and the door panel.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, if the washer tube 1 is arranged passing through the inside of the small diameter tube 5 of the grommet 4 and the grommet 4 and washer tube 1 are bent due to the opening/closing action of the rear door, the inner peripheral surface of the small diameter tube 5 and the outer peripheral surface of the washer tube 1 will rub against each other inside the narrow small diameter tube 5. Since the washer tube 1 and the grommet 4 are both formed from a rubber or an elastomer, the washer tube 1 will be damaged due to friction, resulting in the danger of fluid leaks.